pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Four
About Four is a number and the main host of Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X appeared in the 2008 video “X Finds Out His Value”. Four exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform or mutilate characters, reviving them, screeching them in order to stun characters, eliminating characters by sucking them into his body (sending them to the EXIT), and has the ability to shoot energy beams (called “zappies”) from his hands. Four’s first appearance in BFB was “Getting Teardrop to Talk”, where he leads a game to win a “''BFDI''” (in which the winners will possibly get another Battle for Dream Island). Four appears alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or algebraic variable. Four is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. Despite his cruel attitude to most of the contestants, Elizabeth and Four seem to get along very well. He is voiced by Michael Huang with his voice pitched up 4 semitones. His screechy sound is provided by Chesshunter. Appearance Normal Four is the fourth numeral of the Arabic number system. He is mainly blue with his limbs being lighter colored. He also has white eyes with black pupils. Humanoid Four is a giant, blue, arachnid monster with four legs ending in spikes, short three-clawed arms, giant fangs sticking out of his jaw, and a cape of spikes behind his head. Changes X Finds Out His Value * Four is drawn smoothly. * Four has thin outlines. Battle for BFDI * Four is poorly drawn. * Four has thick outlines. Colors X Finds Out His Value * Indigo * Dark Cyan (limbs) * Black (outline) Getting Teardrop to Talk * Light Blue * Baby Blue (limbs) * Black (outline) Personality Although Four seems to be calm most of the time, he does get angry in “Lick Your Way to Freedom”, “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset“, ”Fortunate Ben“, and “Four Goes Too Far”, this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Four was well-mannered in “X Finds Out His Value”, however, and didn’t screech at all then. But in BFB, he has a mysterious, sadistic personality where he uses his powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In “Fortunate Ben”, Four was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if he has tasks done for him. When provoked, Four would show no mercy and even do things such as ”dismemble“ close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In “Four Goes Too Far”, Four is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Nickel’s response to criticism, and threatens to zap him, A Better Name Than That‘s plan being the only thing stopping his attack. In “Enter the Exit”, however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully he was shown as, Four seems to bit a lot calmer, friendlier and more humble than he was before he was multiplied by 0. He can still be violent, but notably less often. He had not screeched anyone for three episodes after his return, (breaking his streak in Return of the Rocket Ship) adding onto how friendly he became. He still will not hesitate to zap those who bother him. He also declared in Return of the Rocket Ship that he could not allow X to find his treasure because Four must be X’s only treasure, signifying that he wants to be important to X. Nicknames * Forty-Four: Given by Leafy. * Foury: Given by Pudding and Sugar. * Blue thing: Given by Rotom and Bubzies. * Blue milkshake: Given by Clover. * Forty-poop: Given by Finny and is his hated nickname. Gallery Sprite Four.png|Four’s Spider Form. Pokémon Given Away Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Genderless